Still Allowed To Hope
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: Fakir knew he loved Ahiru, but he didn't beleive she felt the same...until Uzura brought him a love letter from her' My take on how Fakir took reading the love letter Pique and Lilie wrote. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! NO FLAMES


**Okay so I'm going through a real tough time considering my grandma died and all n I'll take week break from my story for now. I am in a princess tutu mood and I want to write something in Fakir's side instead of all of Ahiru's POV. No wi kno this is a first with the princess tutu stuff so sue me if I misspell names or something.**

**Well, here goes nothing n this is Fakir's POV from when he got that love letter from Ahiru/Ahiru's friends. I thought it would be fun and get my mind going again ^^!**

**Disclaimer: Nobody in any way, shape, or form belongs to me and respectively belongs too…um his name escapes me right now, but its not mine!**

**--**

"Look what I found, zura!"

Fakir looked up from the current book he was skimming through to see the green haired puppet girl swerve around the bookcases and over towards the desk he was sitting at. A pink colored envelope fluttered in her tiny grasp; her arm outstretched above her head.

"Uzura?" Fakir questioned as she rounded the corner and stopped directly beside him; still holding the pink envelope high above her.

"I found lovey dovey, zura!" she exclaimed before holding the letter out towards Fakir who plucked it swiftly from the puppet girl's hands.

"I found it, zura! It's lovey dovey, zura!" Uzura exclaimed with a wide smile; banging on the toy drum that hung from her shoulders.

"Would you please be quiet!" the boy from downstairs yelled annoyed; pushing his glasses further up his nose and waiting as Uzura stopped instantly.

Fakir stared at the front of the envelope with a single raised eyebrow; daring himself to turn it over and see whom it was from. Sliding his gaze so he was staring at Uzura from the corner of his eyes, he questioned her quietly.

"Say Uzura…where did you get this?"

"I found it, zura. It's lovey dovey, zura" she said as she began to bang on the drum again; only to earn another angered yell from downstairs.

Well that told him nothing. Sighing, he flipped the letter over only to have his mind go completely blank from trying to process what it actually was. The dark pink envelope's surface was covered with multiple miniature hearts in a lighter shade of pink. At the bottom right hand corner, in one big heart, was his name, while in the other was something he really hadn't expected. In two connected hearts was the name 'Ahiru'.

"A l-love letter…from Ahiru" he repeated the only sentence that was currently running in circles around his head; a deep red blush coating his cheeks.

Covering his face with one hand he turned away, on impulse, so no one would notice. Uzura cocked her head to the left in curiosity. She didn't seem to grasp the human feelings of nervousness and embarrassment.

"What's the matter, zura?"

"Sh-shut up…Uzura, why don't you go play or…something" Fakir murmured loud enough past his hand so she could just barely make out what he was saying.

Smiling widely, a smile that said she had no clue what was going on, she began to bang on the toy drum once again and turned around to head out of the library.

"You got it, zura!" she said, but then stopped mid-step on the stairs; ceasing the banging of the drum as well.

Fakir turned towards her with a questioning look; his blush fading slightly. Uzura turned to him quickly with a blank expression of curiosity like always.

"Is Fakir lovey dovey with Duck, zura?" she questioned seriously.

Fakir nearly fell out of his chair as his entire complexion flushed a bright red before trying to make it look less like he was embarrassed and more like he was angry. Pointing towards the way out, he tried to add menace into his voice, but only succeeding in making it shake a bit.

"Go play, Uzura!"

"Okay, zura!" she said, and fell back into her steps and drum banging.

"Be quiet!" Aotoa yelled again from downstairs.

Fakir stood there in complete shock, deciding if he should scream in frustration or slam his head into the desk. He settled for a heavy sigh as he fell limp back into his chair and stared at the ceiling above him. A single sentence running through his still empty mind; like everything had been wiped clean except that one thing.

'_A love letter from Ahiru…to me_'

Fumbling around his desk, he found the letter and held it up so he could just stare at it with an emotionless gaze from his slumped position. He sighed deeply again as he tried to comprehend all this. It had to be some sort of joke or something because he knew Ahiru was in love with Mytho…not him.

He winced at the realization that he'd already discovered long before, swearing that he heard a small crack as another bit of his heart cracked in two. It was obvious that Ahiru loved Mytho, even if she could never say it. What about him though? True, he never did think about t before, but as she started to try and help him save Mytho, he fell in love as well. He wasn't as cold hearted as he liked to make himself appear. The person he was in love with…was Ahiru. He wasn't stupid though, and knew that she couldn't _possibly_ have the same feelings for him, that he had for her. No, he knew full well that that was just a dream that wouldn't come true.

Closing his eyes to block out the letter, he gave a quiet, dark laugh at himself. She wanted a prince, not a useless knight. Especially when said knight used to be just plain cruel to her; pushing her into walls, glaring at her, threatening her, making her _cry!_ Now why would she want someone who acted like that towards her when he could fall in love with Mytho, the prince who didn't have a single uncaring bone in his body? '_Still,_' he thought as he opened his eyes to stare at the bright pink envelope that mocked him, '_Why not humor myself'_.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered as he slid his finger carefully under the flap and pulled it open.

Swallowing nervously, he pulled out the folded piece of paper from inside the envelope and unfolded it with shaking fingers.

_Fakir,_

_I know this is really sudden and your probably going to throw this away as soon as you get it, but I have to get this out somehow. Before now, I've had feelings for Mytho that I thought with all my heart were real and that it was truly love. Recently though, I've come to realize that those feelings weren't what I thought they were. I guess when I was looking in Mytho's direction, I was really looking at someone else. I was really looking at you. I didn't realize it until now, but if you are reading this, I just want to say that I love you. More than you'll probably ever realize. I love you Fakir and I just wish you felt the same for me._

_Ahiru_

He'd lost count on how many times he'd reread the letter, and he lost count of how many minutes it took before he could let go of the breath he was holding. His face was flushed pink and his heart was beating uncontrollably as his hope swelled at the thought that maybe, just maybe, this letter was real and Ahiru loved him back. Clearing his throat he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; visualizing her in his mind. He wondered idly how he could bring up the subject and confess his feelings to her as he held the letter subconsciously close to his heart.

"Tomorrow then" he said with a nervous sigh as the sun cast the library into darkness; forcing him to fold the letter up and tuck it safely away in his pocket.

"This is annoying" Fakir muttered as he strolled through the hallways between class; searching left and right for the clumsy ballerina he desperately needed to talk to.

Truth was, Fakir could act annoyed and pretend he was indifferent of it all, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He just wasn't the loving type of guy; he wasn't used to this. Give him a sword and tell him to attack an enemy? Childs play. Have him stand tall and fight in a situation that could mean life or death? Easy. Ask him to confess his love to a girl without turning into an incoherent, nervous fool? Yeah…he'll have to get back to you on that one.

"Where did it _go!?_"

Fakir stopped mid-walk after being awakened by the sudden exasperated cry from down the hall; a very familiar cry, too. Just as he turned to stare down the hallway to his right, he saw a familiar orange braid disappear around the corner. Shaking off the nervousness, he forced his feet to move and catch up to her. He didn't know where she was going or what she was looking for, but he knew where he could probably head her off. Turning a sharp corner, he ran in a completely different direction from her eventually stopping to a slow, casual walk; like he'd just been strolling along.

He stopped in the middle of a bridge that combined two parts of the school, watching as Ahiru turned the corner, nearly tripping over her own feet he realized to his own amusement, and slowed when she saw him up ahead. He waited patiently, or at least tried to make it look patient on the outside. She stopped walking when she was near three feet in front of him. They were both silent for a brief second as he tried to figure out a good way to broach the subject.

"Hey" he said coolly.

'_Yeah, _real_ smooth!'_ Fakir scolded in his head.

"What?" Ahiru questioned; confused.

'_Okay…let's try this again. Be nice about it, be calm, and, for God's sake, just say it!_'

"Uzura brought this to me" Fakir said once again as he fished the pink envelope from his pocket and held it out so Ahiru could see what he was talking about.

'_Idiot!_'

Fakir watched as Ahiru blinked in confusion and then as her features switched quickly to realization. Every muscle in his body tightened nervously as her face started to change into that of pure horror and that was when he felt that small bit of hope from yesterday start to crumble. Yet, that hope still tried to hold on to the idea that she wrote the letter and she actually did love him. It was when she snatched the letter from him and what she told him seconds later that finally made that bit of hope die.

"I-I-I didn't write it, Pique and Lilie wrote it! So…what should I say…um, I'm sorry?"

After that it was silent enough to hear the cracking as his heart broke into pieces. He didn't say anything, he didn't show anything on his face in fear of her seeing the hurt that came with the fact that, not only was the letter a complete fake written by her friends, but also that she didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever. Yet, even though he was hurt by that and angry with himself for even hoping for such a thing as her falling for him to happen, he kept a straight face on the outside. Closing his eyes, so every bit of his emotions would be hidden as best as he could, he stuffed his clenched fists into his pockets and walked past her.

"Don't waste time on trifles, idiot" he said with that same emotionless tone as before; wincing since he could have at least had the decency to say something a little gentler.

Before rounding the corner, he turned around once more to take one more look back at Ahiru who was ripping the letter open and now reading the letter with a dark red blush caressing her cheeks. Smiling ruefully, he slipped around the corner and into the hallway. Leaning against the cold wall, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and stared at it. Unfolding it he reread it once before folding it up and placing it back in his pocket and continuing to class.

The letter he put in the envelope was a fake he'd rewritten and, even if the original was written by Ahiru's friends, he wanted to keep it and at least think about the 'what ifs'.

I mean, a guy could dream couldn't he?

--

**Voila! My first Princess Tutu fic and I think I kind of made it a little overly sappy, but I kind of liked it so I'm putting it up anyway!**

**Review cuz reviews make me SMILE XDDDD!!!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
